


The Taste of Victory

by isangelousdenim



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isangelousdenim/pseuds/isangelousdenim
Summary: Dean liked cum.He liked it on his face, smeared down his freckled cheeks and gathering in his dimples. In his hair, matting together strains and guaranteeing he would have to take a shower. Even in his ass, cum dripping and flowing with each twinge of the cock that was unloading into him. It sent shivers down his spine. Made his fingers tingle. It was basically a check-mark or A+ but less stuffy and more sexy. What better compliment of Dean's skills than a bunch of cum decorating his skin?But for some reason, despite numerous outcries that he'd like Castiel to fuck his face until he came for Dean to greedily slurp down like some kind of cum-guzzling slut—Castiel hated coming anywhere that wasn't down the shower drain or into a condom.Maybe Dean could change that?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	The Taste of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2020.  
> Kink: Cum Swallowing
> 
> Thank you, mabscifiromantic and 67-chevy-baby for beta-ing! This fic would be lost without you.  
> Also, thank you to the entire [profound bond discord server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond) for extensive cheerleading on everything I do (I appreciate you guys x100) and for helping me with the title! I'll put some of the rejected contenders in the endnotes because they're fucking hilarious.

Dean liked cum.

Or semen—as Castiel liked to call it. 

He liked it on his face, smeared down his freckled cheeks and gathering in his dimples; in his hair, matting together strands and guaranteeing he would have to take a shower. Dean enjoyed it in his ass, cum dripping and flowing with each twinge of the cock that was unloading into him. It sent shivers down his spine and made his fingers tingle. The thought that his ass was so good his partner couldn't have been bothered to pull out. Same with his mouth. It was basically a check-mark or A+ but less stuffy and more sexy. What better compliment of Dean's skills than a bunch of cum decorating his skin?

He'd first figured it out with Lisa, funnily enough.

She had one of those fake dicks that you could shoot fake-jizz through with a syringe. She'd fucked Dean raw, his hole shuddering around the sleek dildo, and his fingers clawing against the thin sheet on her dormitory twin bed. He'd been so fucked out. Each of her thrusts sending him further and further up the mattress until he was thumping his head against the headboard. She'd reached down, pinched his left nipple, and then came inside him. Spurts of fake-jizz coated him inside and then out when she pulled out slowly and the leftovers got on his quivering thighs.

And then Lee. His first time with a guy had been a very interesting experience—face pressed down into the small-ish loveseat, the chance that one of his roommates could walk in on them at any time, the low whir of the window AC was a nice rhythmic follow-a-long to Lee's thrusts. Sweat had curled down his forehead and settled on his nape, dampening his hair into curling under his ears. Lee had pushed him down further into the cushions, picking up his pace and practically _slamming_ his hips against Dean's ass, pressing his dick further in until it hit Dean's prostate. Dean had cried out, eyelashes fluttering, toes curling up, and hole clenching. . . Lee ended up coming right then and there. And Dean followed soon after. 

And Benny. This was where his love for swallowing cum had come through. That feeling of complete surrender. Strong hands lacing through his hair; fucking into his mouth. Dean savored it. His jaw would ache, get locked into that position, and his gag reflex would be severely tested. But the ending, with Benny coming down his throat, dick spasming in his mouth, with the blissed-out expression on his face? Dean knew he was hooked on that sensation, on that feeling and it's aftershocks as soon as he'd experienced it. 

But he was with Castiel, now. And for some reason, despite Dean's numerous exclamations that he'd like Castiel to fuck his face and shoot his load down Dean's throat—Castiel remained unwilling to do so. He detested creampies. Hated coming anywhere that wasn't down the shower drain or into a condom. And he would wince whenever Dean said anything about feltching or, God forbid, an indulgent wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am facial. It was like suddenly Castiel was an eighteenth-century woman who fainted with "the vapors" as soon as Dean brought up the detestable topics of gay sex™. Or at least the spunk aspects. 

And it wasn't like Dean was trying to pressure Castiel. No. He'd sooner go celibate than do that. He just thought the addition of one of his biggest turn-ons would really spice shit up in the bedroom. And it wasn't like Castiel had even tried to be accommodating. Dean had done almost all of Castiel's kinks. Even the one where Castiel wanted to be worshiped like some kind of deity. And that'd actually been really hot.

But the closest they'd gotten to Dean's cum-fixation, at least from his perspective, was a few months ago. A birthday or an anniversary or some other fucking _event_. Dean had begged and begged with his keening fucked-out voice, getting fucked from both Castiel's dick and a few squashed in fingers, trembling and wanting to be filled up so perfectly. But all Castiel had done was pat him condescendingly on the stomach, resituating himself, and fucked Dean harder until the thought had been thoroughly banged out of his head. His fuzzy post-orgasm brain hadn't helped in remembering. But when he was sobered up, hours later, as soft as a guy who'd been fucked like he had could be, he hadn't complained. 

Well, he was complaining _now_.

"Hey," Dean looked up from his phone, nudging Castiel with a socked foot, "Cas?"

Castiel blinked, glasses sliding down his nose, "Yes, darling?"

The tips of Dean's ears burned.

They'd been together for months and he still wasn't used to Castiel's casual usage of pet names.

"Can I suck you off?"

Castiel just stared at him.

"I mean," Dean kind of floundered, not expecting to be rejected, "If you don't want to—"

Castiel held up a hand to cut him off, closing his dog-eared book and pushing up his glasses. "What brought this on?"

"Well," Dean swallowed, unsure if he wanted to relay all of his frustrations. After a moment of consideration, he plastered a shit-eating grin on his face and said, "I was just thinking about how long it's been since I have and, y'know, I _like_ giving blowjobs. It's not like it's a chore for me. I'm not a housewife that holds orgasms over your head. And you just look really sexy sitting there with your argyle socks and sweater vest. My mouth's practically watering, Cas."

Castiel squinted at him, "So you want to get on your knees because I look sexy?"

"That's _one_ reason," Dean said, exasperated, throwing his hands up, "Why are you so goddamn suspicious?"

"Because I see that glint in your eye," Castiel noted, "The one you get right before you do something silly."

"Silly?" Dean gestured his hand, in a keep-going-motion, "Care to elaborate, John Cleese?"

Castiel remained nonplussed. Apparently, he was done playing along.

Dean started fidgeting—the weight of Castiel's stare like a two-ton collision on his skin. He would have backtracked, mumbled out something about how he'd just been kidding, but his building lust and the ballast of sheer desire kept him in place, waiting for anything from Castiel's end. Reception or rejection alike.

Eventually, Castiel spoke, "Are you going to go get a condom or not?"

"Not," Dean faltered, feeling smaller than his six-foot-something-frame, more pathetic, "I mean, I just wanna get my mouth on you, Cas."

Castiel quirked an eyebrow, leaning back on the couch and uncrossing his legs, "And you'll what, spit me out?"

"I, uh," Dean didn't know what Castiel wanted to hear, "I guess. Yeah. Or you can pull out. . ."

"You want me to cum on you?" Castiel asked in a serious tone, mildly tinged with his personal distaste, "You want me to make you dirty? Filthy? Nasty?"

Dean stuttered, "Uh, I, um, well, I figured. . ."

"Yes?" Castiel prompted impatiently. 

"It wouldn't be dirty. Or whatever," Dean nervously fiddled his thumbs, meeting Castiel's gaze, "It'd be, y'know, hot."

"How would it be hot?" Castiel cocked his head, recognizing for the first time Dean's genuine distress over this issue.

"I just mean, it'd be like a hickey," Dean tried to explain, "But you're marking me with your cum instead of. . ."

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek, borderline seductively, continuing with his questionnaire, "And you'd like that?"

"Oh, yeah," Dean nodded hastily, feeling his dick start to stir in his pants, "Or you could let me swallow it—"

Castiel wrinkled his nose, interrupting Dean before he could start blabbering, "I won't lie, Dean. That doesn't sound particularly appealing to me. I don't like semen. I don't like touching it. When it's hot and runny like a just-laid egg. Or dry, flaky, and adhered to your skin like super glue. I don't like seeing it, either. The way it acts like mucus makes me shiver. And to me, you're far too beautiful to be covered up in something so grotesque. But if you _really_ want this, want me coming down your throat or on your face, then I'll be willing to try it out."

Dean broke out into a smile so wide it hurt, "Really, Cas?"

"Of course, darling," Castiel reached out and cupped Dean's face with his hand, "Now, be a good boy and suck my cock. . ."

Without hesitation, Dean kneeled between Castiel's opened legs. Settling on his knees, he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Castiel's pants. With that out of the way, he scooped his hand into Castiel's illustrious orange boxer-briefs, pulling out a half-chubbed dick. Finagling around, Castiel's underwear firmly secured under his balls, Dean rose up a tiny bit to hunch over and get his mouth right on the glistening head. He popped it in his mouth like a starburst, resting it on his tongue and sighing in contentment. He tested the weight, pressing his tongue up and down, enclosing his lips and _sucking_.

Castiel dropped his head back onto the couch and slouched, twisting his fingers up and lacing them through Dean's short hair. Without a warning, Castiel tightened them experimentally and Dean whined around his dick. Castiel did it again, apparently liking the vibrations Dean's whimpers made. Dean hummed this time, slowly lowering himself further and further down. He got about halfway when Castiel clenched his fingers again. Dean jerked, not expecting the hair-pull, sounding and sinking all the way down in one fatal swoop. Castiel moaned loudly. Dean smirked to the best of his abilities, mouth stretched around the girth of Castiel's cock, nose brushing against his wiry, dark hairs and spit drooling out of the corners of his mouth. 

He pulled off gradually. It was so torturously slow his eyes began to water. Finally, back to the cock-head, Dean took in a deep breath and prepared himself, clenching his hands on his knees. He exhaled onto Castiel's glistening tip, letting his breath give a multitude of sensations before brushing wet kisses all over the underside and shaft, working his way to all the sensitive spots before resigning to the glands. He plunged his tongue out, licking undeviatingly into the slit, tasting the salty precum bubbling right below the surface and enjoying the simple pleasure of experiencing it. If Castiel had worn a condom, he'd never have been able to savor this. 

"T'anks, Cas," Dean murmured, dipping back down to engulf the entire dick into his mouth, garbling out, "Mmhhn. . ."

Tightening his fingers, Castiel panted out a coarse, "You make me feel so good, Dean."

Dean let out a high-pitched whine, jaw aching. He loved the feeling of Castiel manhandling him. Forcing Dean further down. Cock brushing the back of his throat. Throttling his face with the help of his fingers clinched through the sensitive hair at the back of Dean's nape. Dean felt spit start to trickle out of his mouth again. His eyes lulled, swallowing as best as he could, his entire face was hot and crimson—Dean unlocked his fingers from their position, bring up his right hand and securing it around the base as he slowly pulled up. And as soon as he heard Castiel's breath hitch, he started bobbing and stroking in unison, spit mixing with precum, leaking down the shaft and acting as a lubricant for his dry palm.

"You’re _so_ good," Castiel said through clenched teeth, "And you wanna swallow my cum, don't you, darling?"

Dean felt something burning and ardent ping through him at the question, building right in his lower belly and sending tingles to his fingers and toes. Making an affirmative noise, he quickened his pace, sucking harder every time he reached the head, squeezing his hand firmer around Castiel's dick as he rubbed. Looking up under his lashes, Dean saw Castiel's neck on full-display. It was so distracting, Adam's apple bouncing up and down, the curve of his jaw as sharp as a blade. Dean popped off his dick and reached his mouth up to suck a mark right on Castiel's sexy throat. Castiel startled at the contact, dick spasming in Dean's hand, before reposing. Dean kept stroking, sucking harder and harder on Castiel's neck until he saw a reddish-purple bruise blossom on the tanned skin. Bringing up his free hand, he pressed the discoloration and felt his erection get even harder when Castiel moaned.

Dean lowered himself back down, after surveying his handiwork, getting his lips around the cock again. 

He took his free hand and started playing with Castiel's balls.

And without any warning beside the tightening of Castiel's fingers in his hair, cum was being shot down his throat.

Dean swallowed it down greedily like he was consuming an elixir for eternal life, relishing the sensation of each pulsating-jerk Castiel's cock made as it spouted more and more cum down his throat. Dean just took it—neck working as each onslaught of cum filled his mouth, white leaking out of the corners of his lips, dick softening in the concave where his mouth and throat met. Dean exhaled through his nose, pulling off leisurely, letting the leftovers dribble from his salivating tongue and parted lips, looking up at Castiel with overblown pupils. His dick was barely being constrained by his jeans, pressing against his zipper painfully.

Castiel just looked at him, loose-limbed and wanton. “Are you going to masturbate now?”

“That was the plan,” Dean said gruffly, throat completely fucked from taking Castiel so deep, “Unless you’re offering. . .”

“How about you clean us up first,” Castiel said evenly, gesturing down to himself, suggesting, “Maybe we can take a shower?”

Dean grinned, so fucking horny it wasn’t funny, “Shower sex? That sounds complicated.”

“How about I uncomplicate it for you?” Castiel leaned down and whispered hotly, “If we go now, I’ll return the favor.”

“Cas?” Dean fought against the aroused, out-of-his-mind, side of his rationale that was gung-ho on Castiel’s budding plan, standing up on wobbly feet, “Cas, are you sure? I don’t think I reverse-conversion-therapied you into liking it. Letting me swallow your cum and you swallowing mine are two totally different ballparks. I mean, you just said you were disgusted by it before. Something about egg yolks and superglue. . .”

Castiel nodded, stone-faced, “Oh, I am. So you’re _definitely_ wearing a condom.”

“Oh,” Dean laughed at the misunderstanding. “Alright. We’ll work up to it, then.”

“In your dreams, Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first square is now filled—time to start working on the second.  
> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Oh, yeah, here are the other titles I passed up:  
> The Hard to Swallow Truth  
> To Spit or Not To Spit  
> Spit, Swallow, Gargle  
> This Job Blows  
> AND MANY MOREEEE
> 
> Stay golden, y'all!


End file.
